Forbidden Fruit
by DrkVrtx
Summary: Samus' stunned silence filled the room, her lips parted in shock at what she'd just uttered, and it was all Alesia needed to hear...


**Forbidden Fruit**

She nursed a shot glass as she waited; the bar was such a common meeting place, more than half of her clients requested it when they sought her services. It could be trusted to be loud, busy, and potential eavesdroppers would either end up too drunk to remember anything they might have heard, or they could be coerced to forget, should that necessity be required. She could not help but roll her eyes and contain an irritable sigh whenever she was told to be at the Waxing Moon, or the Pearly Gate, or the Wandering Korakk, or any other establishment with other examples of ridiculous names, it meant that she had to invest some semblance of effort in constructing a disguise. They were never too elaborate, not many people knew her human face; many knew the ambiguous mechanical one she presented more often, the face of Samus Aran, the best bounty hunter operating in Federation controlled space, a vigilante who charted highly in the Federation's most wanted.

Though her milieu may have been familiar, the reason for her being here was markedly different. For the last five months, she had been unable to take on any work, not for lack of offers, but because some wise guy in the Federation's upper echelons decided to crack down – truly crack down, not just announce it in a public conference and then fail to act upon those promises – on bounty hunting. A ridiculous sum of funding had been dug up from somewhere and extensive profiles of bounty hunters' had been drawn up, detailing every last known detail, ranging from job preference to favourite colours (Samus' was allegedly forest-green); a special task force had even been set up to apprehend her – her alone. She'd been forced to avoid capture on numerous occasions. In short, her purse was disconcertingly light; not having a steady income for even a short time made Samus realise just how bad she was with money.

This particular client had grasped her interest immediately by offering a frankly _insane_ sum for what seemed to be a simple find and retrieve job; Samus guessed they were desperate, she knew she was, for she wouldn't ordinarily have given such an offer a second glance. Like many other clients they chose to remain anonymous, but it was the means with which they contacted her that drew her curiosity – though it could have just been coincidence.

She glanced across as a stool two spaces away was occupied by a human woman, she sat and spoke quietly, ordering a Red Moon; for no apparent reason, Samus took interest in her choice. She turned her attention back to her shot glass, swirling the purple contents some before tossing it back and setting the glass back down on the counter. She made to lift her hand and signal the bartender; the damn client was late. A blur of movement in her peripheral vision and the sound of clinking glass a moment later prompted her to look down; a slightly taller shot glass sat next to her empty one, their lips touching. Its contents was tiered in colour: first, a solid red, like blood, then a section of burnished copper, and above that, the orange of a beautiful sunset. It was called Suns of Ka'veran. It was a full five seconds before Samus looked up, and then across.

The woman who'd sat down not long ago did not look up; as Samus had done minutes before, she nursed her drink thoughtfully. Her hair was raven black and hung free about her face, shielding her face somewhat from Samus' piercing gaze. After a few moments, Samus looked past her and scrutinized the other occupants of stools at the bar. There were only two others, a slight Fenririan male who'd been casting poorly hidden interested glances her way every few seconds, and a young Xena'phi'k, whose pale cheeks pulsed scarlet with arousal as he stared unashamedly at her; she dismissed both of them: the Suns of Ka'veran sitting before her now was of no random, coincidental choice. Finding that she seemed to breathing at a slightly accelerated pace, Samus looked across at the human woman.

"Alesia?"

It was a full five seconds before the woman nodded. It was a small, almost insignificant movement of her head, but it sent an absolute rush of memory surging to the fore of Samus' mind.

She turned away quickly, breathing deeply and quickly as her heart fluttered; she drew her fingers about the base of the shot glass and drew the cocktail close.

"Sa –?"

"Quiet", Samus told her, her voice low and her tone commanding, "not here". Alesia paused, and then nodded, a lump forming briefly in her throat as she swallowed; she turned back to her drink and unknowingly synchronised her movements with Samus'. They both took equal sips of their respective cocktails.

"You bitch", Samus muttered after a long moment of silence, tapping a finger against the side of the shot glass. Alesia seemed to understand, for she didn't seem to take offence. "Do...do you remember?" she asked quietly.

Samus seemed to struggle with herself before answering. "Yes".

"It was your first", Alesia said.

"And that was yours", Samus pointed without looking at the cocktail Alesia had ordered; Alesia smiled, but it faded as another silence stretched between them.

"Sam –"

"_Alesia_", Samus whispered fiercely, looking up at her, "not _here_".

"I need – want to talk to you", Alesia told her. She gave her drink a look, and then swirled it briefly before downing it, licking her lips appreciatively as she set it down; Samus looked away, the grip on her glass tightening.

"Will you come with me?" Alesia asked. Samus gazed long and hard into the colours contained within the shot glass. _ I'm a fool_. She tossed back her Suns of Ka'varen and stood to follow her sister.

**XxX**

Samus watched Alesia slice her keycard through the scanner and heard the metallic click from within the wall as the door was unlocked, Alesia turned briefly to her as she grasped the door handle and the ghost of a smirk passed her lips. Alesia stepped across the threshold into the room beyond, but Samus hesitated, her thoughts whispered warnings and and a sensible mind bid her to flee, even when she dared to take a step forward, it was as though she had planted her foot amidst a furnace. She stepped back; Alesia turned to her.

"Samus?"

Samus didn't immediately look up, but when she did, she saw in her sister's eyes an expression she did not like. She did not like it because it stirred memories, thoughts and feelings that they had sworn to set aside, to bury, to forget. They'd sworn, that warm summer's night, curled beneath a tangle of sheets damp with post-coital sweat, they'd sworn that was the last time. But if that was the case then...

"What the hell are you doing here, Alesia?"

Her sister was startled by the ferocity in her voice, she seemed to shrink beneath the force of Samus' glare, just like she had done when they were younger whenever Samus decided she would have her way. But then she showed that she had matured, she was no longer a child and would not shrivel up because of one angry word. She possessed a backbone; she straightened up and faced her sister.

"A fine way to greet your sister after so many years of silence", Alesia said tonelessly. What promise of warmth the reunion of the siblings may have had was drawn from the room like poison from a wound, replaced eagerly with the biting cold of a winter howl.

"I thought we agreed – we _promised_, Alesia, it was for the best", Samus said.

"Maybe we lied to ourselves", Alesia said before she could weigh the words, becoming a child for a fraction of a second. Samus opened her mouth to reply, but held her tongue as voices drifted up the corridor. She stepped into the room after a brief hesitation and closed the door behind her. The sisters held each other's eyes for a long time, they could read each other quite clearly. Samus was angry. Alesia was worried, doubtful, but she ached with need.

Samus let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. "Alesia, why are you here?"

Alesia visibly relaxed – just a bit – at the softened tone of Samus' voice. "Business", she said, her tone suddenly becoming formal; Samus looked up as she noticed.

"Business", she stated, rather than asked.

"Yes", Alesia said, nodding, "I know that you're a bounty hunter now, and I'd like you to –"

"Alesia", Samus spoke without expression, "spare me".

"Wh-what?" Alesia said, clearly flustered.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, if you'd let me finish –"

"Why are you here, Alesia?"

"I'm-I'm trying to tell you –"

"Why. Are. You. Here".

Alesia gave up, she looked down at her feet and mumbled something.

"What?" Samus said, utterly aware of how powerfully this scenario resonated of their childhood.

"I've missed you", Alesia admitted at last, looking up and meeting Samus' eye. Her gaze was heavy with emotion, radiating with passion, love, and longing; Samus' couldn't meet it. She turned away.

"Samus?" Alesia's voice spoke softly. Samus didn't reply.

"Samus", her sister tried again, "I –"

"Alesia", Samus said with a tone of finality, knowing her sister would pick up on it, "I'm leaving now".

Had she been facing Alesia, she would have seen the shock that sprung to her eyes, the clashing of love, need, desire, and rejection, anxiety and fear. But she did not need to look to know, she heard it all in the single breath Alesia drew in response to her statement. She inhaled deeply herself, and made for the door.

"We made promises", Alesia said, speaking quickly, "and you made one in particular, do you remember?"

Samus answered with silence. _Of course I do..._

"You promised, Samus. You did", Alesia reminded her.

"By the Suns of Ka'varen", Samus mouthed silently as her sister said it, "you said you'd never leave me".

"I broke that promise", Samus spoke after a long moment of silence, "I left you and haven't spared you a thought since", she said, forcing as much ice into her response as she could bare to muster. But Alesia knew her lie, she knew her too well. Samus' hand was on the door handle even as her sister spoke.

"Look me in the eye, Samus. Look me in the eye and say that again".

It was necessary. It had to be done. She _would_ do it. To save them both. But when she turned and her eyes fell upon Alesia, what was necessary became impossibly difficult.

The twins were the sole survivors of a brutal Space Pirate attack on the K2-L colony. They'd held each other tightly as Federation Marines discovered their hiding place, unable to comprehend that they were now safe; they were whisked away from the flaming wreckage that had been their home, orphans but for a short time. Their adoptive parents, the Arans, had cared for them as though they were there own, but none could claim to have the relationship that the sisters shared with each other. It was rare that they would be found sleeping in separate beds; one would usually go to the other, more often than not Alesia to Samus, and they would cry together in the aftermath of a nightmare and cuddle innocently. When colder nights nipped them, they would share their warmth. When the shadows seemed to come to life, they would whimper and tremble in each other's arms. Then one night, both girls aged nine, Samus had climbed in alongside her sister and pecked her on the lips. They'd seen Mr. and Mrs. Aran kiss on countless occasions.

A single kiss soon became shared on a nightly basis; the sisters would wait eagerly for bedtime, just so that they could briefly touch lips and mimic an "I love you". As they grew older, a single kiss multiplied; Alesia was the first of the two to touch the other in a way that markedly differentiated from playful punches and slaps. Reaching their teenage years, 'play' took on a whole new meaning. Exploration of each other's bodies quickly became their favourite night-time activity. Why they waited until dark was something they couldn't explain when they'd been younger, but as they grew older and social norms presented themselves, they soon understood that what they were doing was something inherently wrong. They understood it, but they couldn't help it. Every touch felt good, every kiss warmed them; the forbidden fruit of which they chose to partake sent thrills running to base of their spines. It was addictive.

Issues presented themselves when Samus grew to become quite possessive of her sister. Boys who cast Alesia anything but an innocent glance were swiftly chased away. Samus had almost got them both caught on numerous occasions when she'd persuaded her sister to skip a lesson so they could sneak off to the girls' toilets. They were eventually caught when one night a single cry of pleasure escaped the hands clamped over Alesia's mouth as Samus probed her, drawing their adoptive parents to their room. The scolding they received was unforgettable, and they hadn't been permitted to share a bedroom afterwards. The Arans kept a watchful eye on them after that, but the eye must rest after all...

What had brought an end to this forbidden relationship was a secret Alesia had managed to hide from her sister for over six months. Samus had begun to notice that Alesia seemed less willing to engage in their activities, pulling away from kisses much too soon and sometimes pushing away Samus' hand when she moved to pleasure her. "I love you", left her lips with the same frequency, but the words began to lack the truth of the feeling that had suffused them.

_"What's wrong with you?" Samus asked as she sat back, frustrated at Alesia's lack of enthusiasm._

_Her sister looked away, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Nothing"._

"_Have I done something?"_

"_No – no, of course not. It's just..." Alesia's eyes flicked back to Samus', but she hesitated._

"_What? What is it?" Samus asked, feeling a sense of apprehension brewing within her, "Alice, don't...don't you love me?"_

_Alesia looked up, her eyes pleading. "I do, Sam, I do. But – I'm sorry, Samus, I am...but I've got a boyfriend", she said timidly._

If ever there had been a silent explosion, Samus had achieved it that night, and Alesia had become the first to know what it was to anger Samus Aran. The walls had shaken in the wake of her fury and the sudden baleful glare that she fixed Alesia with was worse than the physical blow she'd half expected. It was two whole months before a word was exchanged between them, and the only way Alesia had been able to get her sister to communicate with her was to invade the privacy of her bed and resist all Samus' efforts to kick her out. She'd begged forgiveness and begged to be allowed to touch her, just like before, but then, in a whisper, she'd told Samus that it had to be their last time. They couldn't carry on any longer because it would only serve to hurt them; they would be forced to bear the burden of a lie that – exposed – could shatter their lives.

_"This is wrong, Sammy", Alesia whispered, even as she tentatively lifted her sister's tank top, her fingertips creeping beneath the fabric to lightly – so very lightly – brush against her warm skin. The sensation was one that Alesia knew Samus adored. _

"_Then why are you here?" her sister asked, her voice toneless as she refused to meet Alesia's eyes._

"_Because – because..." Alesia trailed off, unable to answer, but still she played her touch across Samus' stomach, hoping to melt the ice of her emotions by appealing to her senses even as she herself sank into the familiarity of the feel of her sister's body. For a moment, she lost herself in the softness of her skin and the pleasant heat that warmed her fingertips, and beneath them she could feel the firmness of Samus' abdominal muscles, and with eyes closed she traced their faint contours, feeling a sense of urgent need welling up within her chest as she wished to scatter delicate kisses upon her sister's stomach. And then she heard that intake of breath..._

It hadn't made sense to Samus. It hadn't made sense then, and it still didn't make sense now. She was twenty-five years old; that warm summer's night had been eight years ago, and since then, she hadn't allowed herself to be seduced by anything with the capacity to satisfy her arousal. Deep down, daily, she still hoped that she could share Alesia's bed one more time. To her, what they'd shared had never seemed wrong, and she hadn't understood why their adoptive parents had reacted as they had. What was so different between what they shared and what she and Alesia had together? She had known a fear like no other when Alesia began to slip away from her, and on that warm summer's night, she had been raw with passion, trying desperately to cram a lifetime of pleasure into the hour they spent in each other's company, etching every last detail into her mind even as she begged Alesia to reconsider. But she hadn't, and that had proved to truly be their last time. Except, here she was now.

_"Look me in the eye, Samus. Look me in the eye and say that again"._

Samus opened her mouth to speak, the words on the tip of her tongue, words that would pain her for months on end afterwards, but necessary words. She tried to release them into existence, but they clawed their way back up her tongue, into her mouth, and disappearing down her throat where they shattered into incoherent thoughts. What she said instead doomed them.

"I love you".

Samus' stunned silence filled the room, her lips parted in shock at what she'd just uttered, and it was all Alesia needed to hear. She didn't waste time in responding, eliminating the distance between them with two strides.

Samus' rational mind screamed, but she could feel that her body had already resigned to Fate; her words had sealed the coming events of the night. Her eyes drank in her sister: shoulder length black hair pulled back into a short ponytail glimmered in the light of the room; her amber eyes gifted her with a sense of mystery, and Samus' spine tingled with the thrill; she wore a plain, grey blouse and smartly pressed black trousers, but Samus undressed her with her gaze and moaned quietly as she looked upon sensuous curves, the dark pink of her nipples, the full swell of her breasts, and the fleshy pink lips of her sex, crowned by a mound of glistening black hair. As she drew close, she sniffed hungrily and the faint scent of wintry flowers filled her nostrils. Her tongue quivered in her mouth, eagerly poised.

"Sam", Alesia breathed, before gently taking her face between her palms and softly touching her lips against Samus'. The contact was painfully brief. Alesia hung back for a moment and surveyed Samus' expression, watching her eyes burn with desire. She brought her lips forward once more, again keeping the contact light and brief and though Samus didn't move or make as sound, she could feel her titanic struggle to restrain herself and almost hear the cursing of how Alesia loved to tease. She smiled knowingly at her sister before resuming. This time, she brought her lips close and poked out the tip of her tongue, tracing the shape of Samus' mouth slowly, carefully, and it was not long before she could feel the tension in Samus' jaw as her sister fought to retain control. After a few torturing seconds, she covered Samus' lips once more, and when she pulled away, Samus' lower lip was captured gently between her teeth.

She pushed her body into Samus' with each teasing kiss and playful nip, their hips pressed against each other, but every time Samus moved to grind herself against her sister, Alesia pulled back and surveyed her quite calmly. The message was simple and Alesia's heart pounded as she saw the fires raging in Samus' eyes, and she knew then that Samus hadn't come into sexual contact with anyone since that night eight years ago. Her patience wasn't just running thin, it would take a mere breath of wind to snap the gossamer strand it had become. She would take Alesia in a fury of passion, and at the heady thought, Alesia's breaths grew heavy.

"Sammy", Alesia cooed softly, her lips barely touching her sister's. She flicked her tongue across Samus' lips, stalling the promise of a deep kiss and lowering her mouth to Samus' throat. Samus remained utterly still – no mean feat – as Alesia planted kisses down along her neck, each one slow and moist as Alesia lapped at Samus' skin.

"You're ever so hot, Sam", Alesia said, looking up at her sister, "I haven't done anything yet..."

Samus was currently wearing a single piece jumpsuit, forest-green in colour and shaped to hug her curves, with a concealed zipper that traced the path of her spine. Removing one hand from her face, Alesia reached behind Samus, fumbled briefly, and then tugged lightly at the uncovered zip, lowering it a fraction. She kissed her throat again, lightly raking her teeth against the exposure of skin and feeling Samus tremble at the contact. She knew she was at the edge, it would only be moments now before she grabbed Alesia, pulled her upright and dove into her mouth with her tongue. In acquiescence of her sister's desire, she brought their lips to meet, touching lightly before slowly poking her tongue between Samus' lips. Samus moaned at the torturous pace with which the member moved to meet her own. When they did meet, they touched gently at first, coiling instinctively about each other. But Samus was a starved, deprived woman, who right now craved the taste of Alesia more than the air she'd soon need to resurface to breath.

A soft, gentle kiss quickly became hard, urgent, and punctuated by the moans of both women. Their tongues wrestled furiously, filling their mouths, pushing against each other as they breached the other's lips. Samus' hands became mobile and she held Alesia's face firmly between them as her sister reached behind her back and tugged hard at the zip of her jumpsuit. Samus' kiss grew insistent, powerful and dominating. Alesia quickly gave in; she'd denied her sweet sister the very thing that had defined their lives, she'd denied her love, pleasure, comfort and desire. This was her gift to her now, her apology would be complete and utter obedience.

"Take it off", Samus said, her voice low, "take it _off_".

Alesia redoubled her efforts as the jumpsuit's zip refused to budge; Samus lifted her face with her hands and pressed her lips against her exposed throat, her kisses swift, hard, and planted in no discernible pattern. Samus' body jerked as Alesia tugged hard at the zip, but she stood strong.

"_Hurry_, Alice".

She moved suddenly from her throat to her ear, taking the soft flesh of the lobe between her lips, lapping at the underside of the ear and lightly nipping at the folds of flesh. Her hand moved to Alesia's hair, undoing the ponytail. Her hair fell free, tickling Samus' face. Alesia moaned as Samus' fingers raked through it, their tips caressing her scalp as she finally managed to pull the zip down to its base, just above her sister's firm buttocks.

Samus lowered her arms momentarily and with Alesia's help, shrugged her shoulders free of the jumpsuit. No sooner were her hands free did they return swiftly to their previous positions, one at Alesia's jaw, the other entangled in her hair. Alesia poked out her tongue at Samus command, and moaned deeply when her sister closed her mouth around it, jerking her head back and forth as her lips slid along its length, alternating between licking and sucking. Alesia pushed down Samus' jumpsuit down to her waist, revealing that she wore absolutely nothing beneath, and also that her nipples stood erect and suffering for lack of attention. Alesia saw to that, pausing only to lubricate her fingers with her sister's tongue before toying with the stiff buds, circling her thumb around them, flicking them back and forth, pinching them to almost painful degrees between her thumb and forefinger as she pulled on them. Samus _groaned_.

"Damn you, Alice", she murmured huskily before she captured her sister's lips in a deep kiss. Alesia moaned at the sound of Samus' voice, hearing the raw desire that stole its smooth tones and replaced them with gravel; she revelled in the delicious heat radiating from her body, the fires of her gaze leaking from her pores as they ground their hips together. And then, Samus' hands were gripping her clothes. The sound of ripping fabric filled the room. Alesia's eyes widened as Samus actually tore her blouse apart, buttons flashing briefly past her gaze and clattering against the walls; without breaking the kiss, Samus reached into Alesia's bra and slipped around the live, full breast within. Alesia's appreciative moan moistened Samus down south.

She guided them towards the bed, and they fell clumsily when Alesia's calves met its resistance. They came up for air as they rearranged themselves, sating their hungry gazes as Alesia wrestled her trousers off and Samus wriggled out of the jumpsuit. They paused then, just for a moment, and as their eyes met, they were back in their bedroom, eight years ago, wrapped around each other like Ka'varen river-snakes, fingers buried knuckle-deep in each other's sex, gasps of pleasure escaping them even as they constantly reminded each other that their adoptive parents were only next door. This time, noise control wouldn't be a particular issue.

At a gesture, Alesia lay back, her head resting atop a pillow. Samus crept between her sister's spread legs, taking the time to walk her hands along Alesia's stomach and blow a hot, tickling breath into her navel; Alesia giggled, especially when Samus glanced down at her underwear and purred. She moved up to Alesia's chest, deciding not to remove the bra as she lavished attention to her breasts. Alesia sighed and moaned in equal measure as her sister worked the magic she had sorely missed, her tongue expertly working all the buttons that would bring Alesia _just_ to the edge. The soft material of her bra served to accentuate the experience, caressing her stiffened nipple and the soft flesh of her breast under the careful direction of Samus' mouth. "_Mmm_", she moaned, tossing her head as Samus pinched one nipple and took the other gently between her teeth.

Samus shifted herself and straddled Alesia, her legs spread wide, knees either side of her sister, just below her chest. She brought her upper body down onto Alesia's, glancing down momentarily to align their breasts, then she looked up and held Alesia's intense gaze. She began a slow circular motion as their breasts pushed into each other, Samus' nipples circling her sister's. She reached down through her own legs with a hand and swiftly found what she sought.

Somehow, Alesia restrained all motion save the violent tossing of her head from side to side, a passionate mewl escaping her lips. Samus stroked her lightly, timing the rhythm with the circular motions of her upper body. A playful grin widened on Samus' lips as she gradually increased the rhythm and Alesia fingers curled tightly into the pillowcase, her lips trembling as she fought desperately to withhold a cry. She could have let it out, they were both aware that this was not the night that transpired eight years ago, with easily woken parents on the other side of the bedroom wall...but that was too easy. There was an undeniable thrill that _thrummed_ through each of them as they brought their sibling ever closer to the edge whilst watching them fight tooth and nail to keep traitorous lips sealed.

Samus stroked hard and fast now. Alesia was bucking beneath her, whimpering. Her eyes were clamped shut – eyelids trembling, and her body arched up into Samus'. And then suddenly, her mouth burst open and she slammed the pillow across her face, screaming into it. Samus slowed up gradually, her heart pounding so fiercely as she listened to Alesia's muffled cry. She drank in the sound, enjoying it as only she could, for only she could cause such a cry to rise from her sweet sister's lips.

Those few seconds in which she listened intently to her sister's voice were indescribably precious. They were an anchor to a past that Samus could never quite forget; they were the beautiful echo that had sweetened her dreams. She had woken too often in the middle of the night, alone and cold within her gunship with the whisper of Alesia's voice caressing her ear, murmuring sweet nothings in the aftermath of her climax. But that climax had never really occurred; her imagination was cruel and she had to come to terms with the fact that what was produced before her mind's eye as she slumbered were the reconstructed events of years before. The texture of Alesia's hair as she combed her fingers through it, the moistness of her lips as they kissed, the warmth of her supple form as they lay together...it was nothing more than a memory. Just a memory...and on many occasions, Samus had groaned in frustration as the memory proved insufficient; she had come close to bitter tears at the cruelty of taboo.

Samus waited patiently for Alesia to recover; though she ached almost painfully for reciprocation, she felt as though she could wait for a while. They were here now, just the two of them, so there was no need to rush. She could wait. And when Alesia eventually emerged, her breaths tremulous and heavy, Samus scattered soft kisses upon her cheeks, her brow, her eyelids, her nose, waiting until she had regained her breath before joining their lips, their kisses light, brief and numerous. Samus drew back slightly and the sisters held each other's gaze for a time; Alesia could see slight movements at Samus' throat, as though she wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. Her eyes, blazing with hungry desire, now had taken on another subtle quality and Alesia was able to read the need there that her sister could not express in words. She smiled with mischievous intent as she directed Samus to lie down.

Samus soon lost all sense of everything as Alesia set herself to work. She lay on her front, though at her sister's direction, her lower body was slightly propped up by the manner in which she had spread her legs. Alesia sat between them, presently tracing the shape of Samus' labia with the tip of a finger as she instructed her, just like so many years ago, to keep her eyes closed and her mouth shut: if she was caught peeking or so much as a squeak escaped her, Alesia would spank her. The game had left Samus sore on numerous occasions during their teenage years.

It was all she could to do keep her lips from splitting open and an absolute shout of pleasure alerting the entire hotel to their activities. She clenched her jaw, she clapped her hands over her mouth, she shoved her fingers into her mouth, she even grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets and bit down hard onto the improvised gag. It was not going to be enough though, for Alesia had seemingly evoked the powers of Mistress Pleasure. Her tongue lashed Samus' lips, pushing between them to reach the sweet nectar, lapping hungrily at her juices as Samus screwed her eyes shut and seemed close to swallowing the bedsheets.

"Oh? What was that?" Alesia said, kneeling at her sister's side as she thrust her digits into her sex, "I think I heard something". Samus, in fact, hadn't made a sound, but her eyes flashed open as she shook her head; she realised her mistake as her sister smiled with delicious mischief and found the presence of mind to frown despite the pleasure flooding through her, earning a beautifully full laugh from Alesia. Alesia raised her right hand and Samus winced pre-emptively, however, the expected punishment came instead in the form of Alesia scooping her hand beneath her sister's breast, her thumb and forefinger lightly pinching the nipple.

Samus' perception of the world began to disintegrate as Alesia positively blasted her towards the edge. She squirmed and bucked and shook as Alesia reached deep into her, curling her fingers at the peak of each thrust to hit Samus' G-spot. The bedsheets slipped from her mouth, moist with saliva, and such a variety of sounds that could not accurately be lent description emerged from her. From her lips she uttered her sibling's name, repeatedly, like a mantra. Their game forgotten, the women focused solely on the giving and receiving of pleasure, and for Samus, the experience was incomparably intense. The joy of happiness, the reaffirmed love she held in her heart for Alesia, the sense of anticipation as every single atom of her body seemed to pulse with expectation – these things coupled with the absolute ravishing of her sex amounted to such a powerful feeling of pleasure that Samus began to cry, the tear-drops regarded with utter bemusement in the moments before she peaked, and when she did hit that climax, her gradually disintegrating world faded to darkness.

**XxX**

A voice, a familiar voice, whispered in her ear and for a moment she found it strange that the voice was murmuring nothing quite discernible, but as she focused on the sound, the fullness of recognition finally set in. Samus groaned in bitter disappointment: it had been nothing but a dream. A different kind, she supposed, but was she to be pleased with the fact that her mind had stopped recycling old material and started to utilize her creative ability? She didn't want to open her eyes just yet; it had seemed so real, so intense, so...so...well, there was nothing to be gained from trying to convince her senses otherwise: she could feel the chill of her gunship cockpit against her skin and the soft memory-foam of the pilot chair's headrest, which she reclined in order to lie down.

She felt something – a hand – upon her brow, but having already come to the realisation of her situation, she supposed that she hadn't quite woken up yet, or that she was still subconsciously trying to fool herself. That voice spoke again, the voice of her sister, but with an effort, she shrugged it off. They hadn't spoken in eight years – she didn't even know where her sister was presently located; with a childish mentality, angry at the wisdom of her sister and the choice she'd been forced to accept, she'd gone to the extremes of distancing herself from Alesia, so much so that she had found soon enough that she didn't know how to find her again. She could only hope that Alesia had found happiness; she didn't care for herself, she deserved to be tortured by these dreams for her foolish actions.

Releasing a breath, Samus opened her eyes –

A pair of sparkling hazel eyes hovered above her.

_What?_

"Alesia?"

"Welcome back", her sister offered gently, though she seemed to hold some concern in her gaze. Samus blinked, "this...I wasn't...?" she lifted her head to find that the room she had dreamt of did indeed exist, and also that the memory-foam of her headrest was in fact the softness of her sister's thighs, and the reason she had felt the chill of her gunship's cockpit against her _skin _was because she was completely naked. So she hadn't been dreaming?

"Sam", Alesia said softly, and Samus turned her eyes back to her sister, reeling from the possibility that this might all just be real, her being threatening to explode with joy but restrained by the chance that this could all just be the product of a simulation; she had in the past seriously considered making use of a simulation engine to sate that small part of her that would allow itself to be tricked...it could be...

"Sam", Alesia said softly, "you were crying..."

"I..." Samus lifted a hand to her face, and sure enough, she felt the moisture upon her cheeks. She traced the tears' path until her fingertip dipped upon her tongue and she tasted salt.

"Sam, are you alright?" her sister asked, cradling her head upon her thigh, "did I hurt you?"

Samus looked up at her sister, wishing she could be certain. "Alesia", she dared to ask, "is this real?"

"Wow, Sam", Alesia said as she stroked her sister's hair, the concern in her eyes melting away to be replaced by the sparkle of mischief, "did I make you come that hard?"

She leaned down, tucking her hair behind her ear as it fell across Samus' face, and with her hand behind her head, she lifted her sister's lips to meet her own. The kiss was deep, and Samus allowed herself to fall into it, accepting her reality.


End file.
